


Gumball’s sexual adventures

by RileyCullen



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Degradation, F/M, Feet, Futa on Male, Incest, Lolicon, Masturbation, Rape, Shotacon, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyCullen/pseuds/RileyCullen





	1. Changes

Chapter 1: Changes

Recently Gumball had begun acting differently. He was now spending most of his time locked in his room alone. He also seemed to be growing distant from everyone, including Darwin. Despite seeing these changes no one tried to confront him about it. No one knew how to go about it and instead just left him alone, wondering what he could be doing. But behind the locked door, Gumball was doing something he felt he could never tell anyone about. He was masturbating. 

Gumball knew that what he was doing wasn’t wrong, but he was just too embarrassed to talk about it. This was for a number of reasons, but the main two reasons were that he was ashamed of his penis and that he had begun experimenting with his butt. 

Gumball’s penis was something he considered pitiful. It was uncircumcised and when erect it was only around 3 and a half inches. Also much to his chagrin always came in seconds. But on the bright side, he could cum many times in a row and as a result his masturbation sessions would last for hours on end. 

Though a couple of weeks ago his attention had turned away from his little blue cock towards his butt. After one masturbation session Gumball studied his nude body in his standing floor mirror. He observed his childish face that was so cute it could be mistaken as a girl’s. He assessed his nipples which were so sensitive that he could cum just by accidentally brushing against stuff. He noticed his adorable little cock and tiny but powerful balls. But then he noticed something, his butt was incredibly round and plump. 

Gumball had never realized it before but his ass was incredibly sexy and could no doubt turn any straight man gay. Paired with his wide hips and hot feminine thighs from the back Gumball looked just like some amazingly hot girl. His little dick was instantly hard and throbbing. He reached down and grabbed his wobbly ass cheeks. Then Gumball moved his hands and spread his cheeks apart revealing his tight sexy butthole. His penis became even harder. Then Gumball dropped his ass cheeks and they fell back together with a light slapping noise. 

Gumball just stood there for a minute, his dick now painfully erect. Then as if instinctively Gumball pulled his hand back and slapped his ass as hard as he could, causing it to ripple and wobble like pudding. Gumball came almost instantly. The pain from the slap had felt so good that his vision went white and his legs turned to jello. Before he knew it, he was on his hands and knees cumming profusely. As he came he was moaned with a wild,

“UUUNNNGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH” 

He sounded just like a girl and it turned him on even more. Though this moan was so loud that if anyone else was home, they would have surely heard him. Luckily everyone else had gone off grocery shopping. 

As he stopped orgasming, Gumball realized that he was now on all fours and had came a bunch on the floor. For some reason seeing his cum made him excited and his breath began getting heavier. He lapped up some of his semen and swallowed it. It didn’t taste amazing but for some reason he found it irresistible. His penis throbbed a little. 

Gumball then turned his head a bit to look in the mirror and realized that in this position his butt was in full view and was spread just enough that he could see his butthole. 

Gumball thought to himself; If just slapping my ass felt that good, what if I played with my hole too?

Gumball then took his middle finger and sucked it until it was properly lubed up. Then he took it and began rubbing his butthole gently. The pleasure immediately sent shivers up Gumball’s spine and he felt like he was being electrified. Just rubbing it felt so unbelievably good that he quickly jammed as much of his finger into his hole as possible. Gumball came again but this time he moaned even louder and his eyes watered. 

After a second he began slowly moving his finger up and down. He moaned with each movement for it felt as if he was experiencing heaven. Soon Gumball started to pick up speed and within a minute he was already about to cum again. But then he started pinching, twisting, and rubbing his nipples this only added to the pleasure even more. Then after two minutes of constantly ramming his ass with his finger and playing with his nipples Gumball reaches orgasm. This time his ejaculation was even more violent and his mind went blank. Gumball fainted and fell into fetal position all while releasing even more cum. 

But all of that was weeks ago. Since then Gumball started using his ass and nipples mainly and he slaps his cock around for the pain just feels too good. His anal play has also escalated since then and he has begun using items from around the house as dildos. 

That’s good all but today Gumball has done something new that he would no doubt be punished greatly for if anyone were to find out. That’s because today Gumball stole his mother, Nicole, and his little sister, Anais’, underwear. 

For this masturbation session Gumball is wearing his mother’s panties and a matching bra. The Bra and panties are thin and black with lots of lace. These are no doubt for when his mother has sex because they are just so skimpy. Imagining his mother wearing such articles of clothing arouses Gumball to the point of almost cumming. His mom was so incredibly hot. Her face was beautiful, her breasts were giant, she was surprisingly fit, her legs were long plump and sexy, her hips were nice and wide, and her ass was giant. Her butt was even bigger and sexier than Gumball’s. It took great effort for him to not just immediately cum whenever he saw his mother. 

Anais’ underwear was somehow just as arousing. Anais was still a kid so she didn’t wear bras yet. The panties Gumball stole from Anais were black with small pink polkadots and a tiny pink bow in the front. While they didn’t seem like much, the panties were used and that was even more arousing for Gumball. In Anais’ panties there was also a white stain in the inner front part. Gumball couldn’t figure out what the stain was but it smelled amazing and so he stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it. 

Now Gumball could’ve cum just from this but the family was gone visiting Granny Jojo for the weekend and he wanted to have some more fun. He laid down across the bottom bunk of his bed and took out a cucumber he grabbed from the fridge. He took the panties out of his mouth and began sucking the vegetable like a cock. Gumball had begun having fantasies about being raped by dozens of huge throbbing rock hard dicks. And sucking on the cucumber was good practice for in case that ever happened. 

Once the cucumber was lubed up Gumball took it out of his mouth, put the panties back in, and began teasing his asshole with the cucumber. He inserted it just a bit and moved it back and forth a bit. Then he inserted it a couple of inches because he was afraid of going any farther and began fucking himself with it.

With each thrust Gumball moaned and edged closer towards cumming. And while he pleased himself he thought of the person whose panties were in his mouth. Yes, he thought of his little sister Anais. While she wasn’t curvy like their mother, Gumball had recently become obsessed with his sister’s figure. Her face was beyond cute and her body was tantalizing for gumball. Her petite body was very arousing, especially her flat chest, cute nipples, and surprisingly sexy loli ass. Thoughts of his little sister’s small hands, feet, legs, and virgin pussy violating him pushed Gumball over the edge and his pelvis thrusted upwards while violently cumming on the underside of the top bunk. All the while moaning his little sister’s name at the top of his lungs. 

Gumball’s body fell back down and he just laid there catching his breath covered in cum. Then the window opened. 

-Chapter One End-


	2. Chapter Two: Anais

Chapter 2: Anais

Anais had been worried about her older brother, Gumball, for a while. This is because for months he’d been acting all secretive and distant, but no one wanted to talk about it. It was crazy! Gumball was even growing apart from his girlfriend, Penny. So Anais decided it was finally time to get down to the bottom of what was going on with Gumball. 

When everyone left for Granny Jojo’s Anais said that she didn’t feel well and stayed home. Luckily Gumball was locked in his room so he wasn’t aware of this. So that night while Gumball was doing whatever he was doing in his room, Anais crept onto the roof outside of Gumball’s room and peered inside the window. 

“Oh my god,” Anais whispered to herself, “He’s fucking himself with a cucumber while wearing Mom’s underwear! And are those my panties in his mouth!”

For just a second, Anais stood there stunned. But then she began rubbing her own genitals. What she was witnessing was for some reason unbelievably alluring. Seeing her brother pleasuring himself to her underwear while hearing him moan her name was intensely arousing. Gumball looked almost like a girl and to see him plunge a cucumber into his thick delectable ass while wearing such sexy underwear was almost too stimulating. 

Just before Anais could orgasm, Gumball reaches his climax and the show was over. But Anais was still so aroused. She wanted more and without thinking she opened the window and entered the room. 

Gumball had just came and was resting with his eyes closed. But then he began to feel a heavy but squishy weight on his pelvis. Then that weight began to slide back and forth on his tiny flaccid penis. Gumball didn’t open his eyes but instead let whatever was rubbing him continue. Soon Gumball was painfully erect and about ready to burst. But before he blew his load, he opened his eyes to see what was really happening. But what he saw was not something he would have expected. What was right before him was his own sister grinding against him with her ass. There was a dark look in her eyes and a large sadistic smile spread across her face. 

“Anais what are you-“ Gumball yelled startled. 

“Oh shut up.” Anais said sticking her feet in his face. “What am I doing? What are you doing pleasuring yourself to thoughts of your little sister while wearing Mom’s underwear? Huh?”

“I-I-I...uhhh…”

“That’s what I thought.” She got off of him and sat between his spread legs in front of his crotch. She rested her elbows on him playfully.

“Now if you don’t want mom to find out about this, then all you need to do is shut up and do whatever I say. Got that?”

Gumball nodded. 

“Good.”

Anais looked down for a second and noticed that Gumball’s penis was standing fully erect. With a little giggle and smile she grabbed it with her index finger and thumb and played with it like a joystick. 

“And now what exactly is this?” Anais asked with a smile. “Are you really getting aroused by your little sister? Ha, how pathetic. This dick too. You call this a penis? Well then I think it’s time for you to see a real cock.”

Then Anais lifted her orange dress to show some type of huge bulge in her underwear which she then took off. With her underwear removed, the bulge turned out to be a giant flaccid cock with a matching set of balls! 

“Oh my god! You have a dick?” Exclaimed Gumball. 

“Yeah I just woke up with it one day like a year ago. I usually keep it tucked away between my legs and up my pussy or ass so you haven’t noticed.”

Gumball stared at Anais’ cock. It was flaccid but it must’ve been at least 8 inches. Then Anais began stroking the cock and it started to grow. By the time it was fully erect it was slick with precum and about 13 inches. It was so large that Anais was able to suck on it without bending her body. Then she shoved her and Gumball’s dicks together and began stroking them together. 

“Pfft. Look how small yours is compared to mine. It’s so pathetic. And you’re even uncircumcised! That’s so sad!” Anais laughed maniacally. “Wait did you just get harder? Are you really getting excited from your little sister making fun of your tiny dick? Or is it because my huge throbbing cock is rubbing against you? Whatever the case is, I can just tell that you’re a masochistic little bitch boy. So how does this feel!”

Anais slapped Gumball’s ass as hard as she could and he began cumming violently. 

“HNYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!” Moaned Gumball. 

“Oh my god already?” Laughed Anais. “Man are you a pathetic bitch. I guess you’re satisfied but I sure as hell am not. You still have a lot of work to do. Now get off the bed and on your knees!”

Once Gumball was on his knees Anais quickly got to work abusing him. To start off Anais stood in front of Gumball and then brought her foot down onto his shaft with a large stomp. Gumball responded with a tiny moan. Then Anais began to grind his dick with the heel of her foot. With each movement Gumball twitched from pleasure. 

“Christ, are you really getting off to my feet?” Asked Anais. “Man, you’re a pervert. You know what? How about you lay down there real quick.”

Gumball followed her orders and laid back on the floor, his erection stood up in the air throbbing. Anais took a seat on the edge of the bed. Then she took hold of Gumball’s penis with her toes and with it she began to stroke it. Anais started off slowly, she brought her feet up and down every couple of seconds. But as time progressed Anais picked up the pace, her movements quickened and after a couple of minutes Gumball knew he was about to burst. As he reached the peak of pleasure Gumball began moaning out,

“AHH I-I’m g-gonna c-cum!” 

But just before he reached his orgasm Anais stopped stroking her brother with her feet and grasped Gumball’s cock with a tight grip. Gumball sat up suddenly and found his sister staring back at him. With a wiggle of her finger playfully said,

“No no no I don’t think so. How dare you even try to cum before I do.”

After saying this she let go of his penis and slapped her own member across Gumball’s face. Anais’ cock dripped with pre-cum and as he stared at it Gumball felt his penis become painfully hard. He wanted that giant dick so badly. No he didn’t want it, he needed it. As Gumball’s mouth hung open in both awe and anticipation Anais suddenly grabbed the back of his head and with one thrust she rammed her whole in his mouth and down his throat. Quickly Anais began thrusting her hips back and forth while Gumball began sucking.

“You - *huff* know what?” Anais asked. Her breathing getting heavier. “Your mouth feels amazing. It’s like it was meant to suck dick.”

As his sister thrusted Gumball began sucking even harder. The taste of Anais’ cock was overwhelming. He loved it and desired it even more. Gumball’s cock started to throb and both he and Anais began moaning as they became enveloped by the pleasure they were feeling the siblings reached their peak and at the same time they came. Out of Gumball’s tiny penis he came on Anais’ feet and legs which stood in front of him. And Anais released the largest amount of cum either of them had seen, first into Gumball’s mouth and then all over his face. 

Gumball fell onto his back from exhaustion and tried to catch his breath. Anais then lowered herself and laid onto her brother belly down, her cum covered cock sandwiched between them. She then whispered into Gumball’s ear,

“Tired? Well guess what, we’re not even close to done yet.”

-Chapter Two End-


End file.
